Take Your Breath Away
by EtherealBeguile
Summary: { AU Clace fic.} Clarissa Morgenstern is forced into a marriage by her father, but it all goes wrong when her husband-to-be goes too far. When her life hits rock bottom and she moves from Alicante to London, she meets and falls in love with Jace Wayland but can he accept her tragic past?
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Okay, so I randomly felt like doing an AU Clace fic, and here it is. It's loosely, very loosely, based around parts of Tess of the D'Ubervilles as I adore that story. Same kind of time era, so sorry if I mess anything up. Not used to writing that sort of era XD I hope you enjoy, and drop me a review or two. :} ~**_

_**~ Dedicated to Nicola, because she's wanted me to write Clace for a while now and because I love her more than Magnus loves glitter~**_

* * *

"Clarissa!" Clary's father, Valentine Morgenstern called from his spot in the living room. The girl in question grumbled and climbed off her bed, heading downstairs where she was greeted by the sight of her mother and father sat on one of the sofas in front of a blazing fire that bought warmth into the candlelit living room.

"You called, father?" She asked with a curiously cocked brow. Her father beckoned her forward and gestured to the seat across from him and his wife. Jocelyn, Clary noticed, was looking pale and nervous, avoiding her daughters glance. "Where's Jonathan?" Her brother was nowhere to be seen, and judging by the attitude of her parents, she knew this was something important.

"He's in London, last I heard. You know how he is." He replied and waved a hand to gesture he was done with the subject of his son. Clary's brother had a habit of disappearing to far off lands when father got him in a mood. Jonathan was so very different to Clary. Where she had deep red locks and stunning green eyes, Jonathan's eyes were black as tar and his hair was a pale blond; so pale it almost look white. But he took after Valentine who had the same hair and eyes, and Clary took after her mother.

Clary nodded. "Now.. You're probably wondering why we've called you here." Valentine began. "You're 16 years old now Clarissa. It's time you had a husband, and I've found you a perfect suitor. Adrian Nightshade his name is."

It was as she had feared. Ever since the girl had begun her monthly bleeding, she had worried about the moment her father would begin searching for a husband. The Morgenstern's were a very rich family in Alicante and so it was only proper she had a respectable husband as soon as possible.

But her fathers ambitions were not her own. She had always dreamed of marrying for love, and to find out she was being _forced _into a marriage made her heart drop in her chest and her stomach clench with the desire to be sick all over Valentine's favourite rug.

Valentine noticed his daughter's expression and his jaw clenched slightly. Was she not happy with his choice? "The Nightshades are a very respectable, and very rich family, Clarissa. You _will _marry the boy."

Clary's eyes began to sting with tears but she blinked them away. She didn't want her father to see her cry. "Am I not even allowed to meet him first, or will you just throw me straight into a marriage with him? Knowing you, it'll probably be the latter." She spat at her father and Clary saw his jaw tense up again, her mother biting her lip as she awaited Valentine's reaction.

"We are throwing an engagement party for you both tomorrow evening. That's when you'll meet him." He replied in a strained tone. His daughter could tell his calm demeanour was just an act and that he longed to raise his voice at her, possibly even strike her as he'd done a few times before when she'd angered him so.

The girl simply stood and stormed out of the room, quickly making her way up to her bedroom. From there she could hear muffled shouts beneath her floorboards as Valentine finally broke. The words were something along the lines of,

_"That ungrateful little bitch! I do everything for her And_ this_ is how she repays me?__ Does she not understand what I had to do to get such a fine match?!"_

Her mother must have calmed him though for moments later, the voices died down.

* * *

It was a knocking at her door that awoke Clary, and grumbled out, "Go away" as she sunk her head back into her pillow. Her words were ignored though as the door was pushed open and a figure entered the room, shutting the door behind them. She could see the sillouette of a woman as the figure flung open her curtains, Clary's eyes snapping shut in the harsh light of the sun.

"Come along, Clary. It's time to get up." She recognised the voice as her mothers. The girl pushed to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as her mother sat down on the bed next to her. "I have your dress for this evening." Jocelyn smiled, though it was a sad smile.

Her mother laid the dress out on Clary's lap. She had to admit, it _was _magnificent. A deep blue in colour, long sleeved with skirts that flowed from beneath the corset. The square neckline of the corset was lined with tiny white pearls along the hem that glistened in the sunlight.

"Have you met him, mother?"

"I have."

"What's he like?" Clary glanced at her mother then, waiting for Jocelyn's response. Her mother swallowed thickly before she caught her daughters gaze, forcing out a smile that fooled even her daughter. "He's lovely. Really. I'm sure you'll be a very happy wife, my dear." With that, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her daughters forehead, leaving with, "I'll leave you to do whatever it is you have planned for today. Be sure to be present for when the party begins."

When the door shut, Clary allowed herself the luxury of a single escaping tear that carried with it the pain and hurt of what her father was making her do. Yes, her mother had said he was lovely, but she didn't believe it. She had a horrible feeling about her husband-to-be, and she hadn't even met him yet..

* * *

The reflection in the mirror stared back at Clary, it's expression was forlorn and sadder than it had ever before been. The dress fit Clary like a glove, making her figure look perfect though it was nowhere near that without the dress. She was too thin, and this meant she her breasts were lacking in size. The tight corset did nothing to enhance them at all and only made it hard for her to breathe. Her red tendrils were pinned up away from her face; a special request from her father who'd told her it would make her seem 'more beautiful.'

Clary sighed to herself. She could hear music from downstairs, the guests having already arrived around an hour ago but she hadn't been down there at all. She dreaded meeting her husband-to-be but, knowing it had to be done, she mustered up the strength to make her way downstairs.

It took her a while, but she managed to find her parents. They were accompanied by 3 other people and when her father caught a glimpse of his daughter, he announced in a jovial tone, "Ah! Here she is. My dearest daughter, looking more beautiful than ever." At this, the people in front of the girls' parents turned to face her.

The first two, a middle-aged man and woman. The man had a great bushy brown beard that matched the colour of his hair and kind blue eyes that welcomed Clary. The woman had honey blonde hair that shone like gold in the dim light of the room, and her eyes were a piercing deep brown. She looked at Clary in almost a disgusted manner, as though Clary was beneath her rank and the look made the girls' blood boil with slight annoyance.

And then she flickered her glance to the final group member. He seemed young, around Clary's age and had jet black hair smoothed back into a smart hairdo. His brown eyes fixated curiously on her own. After a moment, the young man bowed and lifted the girls' hand into his own, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles and mumbling against them. "Adrian Nightshade." _This is him._ Clary thought with slight horror. "At your service,my lady." He paused to straighten his form once more, keeping her hand in his own as a thick eyebrow quirked. "Care to dance?"

Clary casted her mother a quick glance and Jocelyn nodded in return, inaudibly telling Clarissa to go ahead.

She was tugged, not harshly, out onto the dance-floor where the man lead her around in swirls and spins, an affectionate smile on his face. Even she had to admit the boy was handsome and charming beyond compare.

He moved with the grace of a lion around the ballroom, and Clary couldn't help the soft giggle that sounded in her throat as he accidentally bumped into a grumpy old man trying to dance with his wife. He grinned boyishly down at the girl at the sound of her giggle, muttering out, "Oops. Should probably stop gazing into those magnificent eyes and begin paying attention to the other dancers."

His comment made Clary's cheeks feel hot with a flush, a shy smile curving her lips in response.

* * *

The pair had surprisingly got on pretty well. He was kind to her, charming and exceedingly intelligent compared to most boys her age. By the time the party had ended, Clary had actually felt herself wanting to spend a little more time with him, wanting to get to know him better.

As he was about to leave, he turned to her, taking one of her hands in his own that looked large in comparison and asked, "May I take you out tomorrow, dear Clarissa? On a walk perhaps, or a picnic?"

She bit down on her lip, unsure of what to answer. "She'd love to. Pick her up in the morning." It was Valentine's voice. He came up beside them both, grinning to himself as he noticed their hands locked before he retreated away, leaving Clary with a somewhat glum expression at his interruption. "Is that your wish, Clarissa? I know it's your fathers but I want it to be yours as well..." Adrian muttered, dark eyes pleading with her own.

"I'd love to." Clary replied and flashed him a broad smile as he lightly pressed his lips to her hand and uttered his goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Clary giggled with excitement as Adrian led her through a large field with long grass that tickled Clary's legs. "Now that would be telling, Clarissa." He simply said in return, amused by her curiosity.

As Clary got up that morning, she had actually had a bubble of excitement in her stomach. Adrian was the first man who'd ever showed an interest in Clary; besides her old servant, Simon, but when Valentine realised the boy had a thing for Clary, he sent him away to... The Lightwood's, was it?

While the girl was in her daze of thinking of her old servant, she had no time to react as her foot struck a rock and she tripped, almost tumbling to the ground, but a pair of arms folded around her tiny waist. Adrian's arms spun her so she faced him and pulled her against his chest.

She flushed with embarrassment as he scanned her with worried eyes, brow furrowing. "Are you alright?" He questioned and she nodded quickly in response. "I'm fine." She muttered, "Thank you."

The boy blinked at her a moment before he slowly edged his face closer to her own. He couldn't help himself; she was just so radiant and beautiful and entrancing that all sense left him. But Clary was shyer than the other women he'd taken out, clearly, for she pulled out of his embrace, simply saying, "Shall we move on?" as she began to shuffle through the grass once more.

He stared after her a moment before running to her side and taking her hand into his own, smiling to himself when she didn't pull it away. Maybe she _was _starting to like him, he thought.

"Ah-! Here we are, Clarissa." Adrian grinned boyishly as they approached a picnic blanket covered with food and wine. Clary gasped quietly when she saw it. He'd chosen a spot beneath a large tree that overlooked Alicante, the demon towers sparkling beautifully in the bright sunlight.

"Oh, Adrian, it's wonderful." She told him once they approached the picnic. It was the perfect day for one too.

* * *

The pair had spent hours talking and eating. The girl had begun to feel fondness and affection for the boy. He'd been so charming, and wonderful to her this whole time and he _had _stopped her from falling. At the time, she wondered if she was being harsh rejecting his kiss considering once they were married she'd have to go a _lot_ further.

"You're blushing, Clarissa." Adrian noticed and Clary only went redder as she realised she'd been thinking on such a delicate matter so early on in their relationship.

"It's just the sun. Making my cheeks hot." She lied, and he chuckled in response, obviously picking up on her lie.

"And please, call me Clary, Adrian."

"Very well..Clary." Adrian reached over to the bowl of strawberries now and clasped the largest and juiciest of the lot between two fingers, holding it up to Clary's lips. "Strawberry?"

"I'd much rather take it from my own hand, Adrian."

"Nonsense! Go ahead. Take a bite."

After a moments hesitation, Clary parted her lips and took the strawberry into her mouth, biting some off and licking the sweet juices off of her lips that were now stained a soft roseate colour after the strawberry was swallowed.

Adrian moved so quickly that Clary had no time to react at first. His lips were on her own, crushing up against them as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. The girl lifted a hand and struck him across the face as hard as she could.

He was taken aback, holding his aching jaw. "You spoilt little bitch." He growled as he shoved her to the ground.

Clary made an attempt to scream but it was muffled by Adrian's hand over her lips. "I tried my hardest to get you to like me, but to hell with that. It's time you were taught some manners." He growled into her ear as he began to hitch up her dress.

The girl struggled beneath him but he crushed her with his weight and caught her hands in a vice like grip with his own hand that had moved from her lips. _Nobody's around to hear her screams anyway_, he thought.

* * *

"Clary slow down!" Adrian called after her as she ran for her home. She was close now, she could see the Morgenstern mansion.

Her whole body ached, her favourite dress torn and she wanted to cry, but no tears would come. All she could feel was fear and shame.

Adrian grabbed her arm to stop her, spinning her around. "Why run away like that? Without even saying goodbye?" When she remained silent, he continued. "Clary, to the Nightshade manor. We're to be married, are we not?"

"I will never set foot in your house, nor will I ever marry you." She replied in a deadpan tone. "I should never have agreed to come with you today."

"Then why did you? Not for love of me, I suppose?"

"Oh, my eyes were dazed by your charm and allure, Adrian, I confess." Clary paused to blink away tears. "But if I ever loved you, I would not loathe and hate myself as I do now."

Adrian sighed to himself and his voice was raised as he spoke. "Clarissa, I've wronged you, I know. I'm sorry! But what else is there to say? I was born bad, I've lived bad and I shall die bad most likely. But I won't be bad to you, Clary. Never again."

The girl simply scoffed and began to walk away. She felt nothing but hatred for Adrian now, and if her father forced her into a marriage with him now, by the Angel, would she kill herself.

He followed after her. "I'll leave you to your thoughts for a while, but if you need anything, send a letter and you shall have everything you need... Let us part friends. One more kiss." He pleaded.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "What pleasure is there in it if it is against my will?" Clary questioned, half asking about his earlier offense; a tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh come, Clarissa. Don't be so sad." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. When Clary flinched at the touch, he asked, "You will never love me, will you, Clary?"

"I suppose I should lie now."

"Speak from your heart."

"Then no. I have never, nor will I ever, love you, Adrian."

"Then do you hate me?"

"No. I feel nothing for you."

This time, when she walked from him, he let her go.

* * *

"Did you make him think you wanted it, child?" Jocelyn asked her daughter as Clary perched on the edge of her bed. Valentine had already been shouting at the girl she could see disgust in his eyes as he leaned against the door frame. Clary shook her head. She could barely talk. Her father hated her, but not as much as she hated herself.

"Well you must have done _something _to make him think he could take you. Will you marry him still?"

At that, Clary looked at her mother with horror in her eyes. _How could she ever think I'd marry him now?_ "No, mother. I could not."

"So you're just going to ruin our good name and then not even marry the boy? How selfish could you be, Clarissa?" Her father asked.

"You're blaming this on me?!"Clary shouted. "You never told me of the danger, you never warned me! How was I supposed to know what to protect myself against if you've never told me?" Tears were running freely from her eyes now.

Her father simply left now and Clary looked to her mother for support. Jocelyn had compassion and pity for the girl in her eyes, but said nothing as she stood and joined her husband.

Clary sunk down onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow and sobbing freely, hurt and pain and sorrow overwhelming her.

* * *

** _~ Not a very long chapter, I know, but I'll put up another either later on today or tomorrow. Hope you're enjoying this little fic so far ^_^ ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

10 months had passed since Adrian ruined Clary's life. She had spent all those months indoors, as well, for she had fallen pregnant with his child; a son. She did not give the baby a name, much to her mothers distaste. Jocelyn felt even a bastard child deserved a name.

"Husband, I beg you, send for a doctor." Jocelyn was on her knees, pleading, in front of her husband who sat on his sofa in front of the blazing fire. The baby had fallen sick and was close to death. It would not eat, it would not sleep. It would only cry. Clary was sat on the sofa opposite cradling the crying child in her arms and weeping quietly.

"No, Jocelyn. Clarissa has bought shame upon our good name. No doctor will set foot in this house to take care of the child, do you hear me?"

"Father, please!" Clary shouted at Valentine, but it was a futile attempt to make him change his mind. He simply stared into the fire and so the girl took the baby and ran up to her room in floods of tears.

She sat perched on the edge of her bed all night while the baby cried, attempting to soothe it in every way possible. She sang to it, she rocked it, she even told it a story. But nothing worked, and in the morning when the crying had stopped, and the baby had died, Clary simply felt numb. Her life had never been worse than it was now.

Clary had longed for death but hadn't the strength to take her own life. She just felt empty. Like all emotions had been swept from her. All except hurt. She never stopped hurting, never felt even a sliver of happiness. She just...Couldn't.

* * *

Clary patted the loose soil down over the space behind the Morgenstern family crypt where she had buried the child. The grave was marked with a large stone and Clary placed a bunch of wildflowers onto it, a tear escaping her.

"Forgive me, my child. I should have taken better care of you and loved you as a mother _should_ love her child. You were not to blame for the faults of your father, yet I couldn't help the hate I felt when I looked into your eyes that matched your fathers so perfectly."

Her muddy fingers rested on the soil, her cuticles caked with mud from where she had dug the grave with bare hands. Sobs escaped her freely now as she wept for her child. Such a sweet, innocent thing. It had committed no wrongs in its short life, and _deserved_ to be lay to rest inside the crypt with his ancestors, but Valentine forbid it.

* * *

"You're sure you want to leave?" Jocelyn asked her daughter as Clary stood with her belongings in bags draped on her arms. She did not take everything, just a few necessities. The girl couldn't stand to live there a moment longer, and so decided to move to the English countryside where she was to become a milkmaid.

She wasn't fully inexperienced in milking a cow for when she was younger, her mother taught her the basics of the skill. Anything was better than living in shame though, so she would learn. "Here." Valentine said as he handed her the Morgenstern ring so she could go straight to the farm. Clary took it and slipped it onto her forefinger, flashing her father a ghost of a smile that he returned. "Good luck, Clarissa. I hope to see you soon."

With that, Valentine left the room and Jocelyn placed her hands upon her daughters' shoulders, eyes fixated on hers as she said, "Now, Clary. I want you to keep what happened to you to yourself, understand? The people there do not need to know your past."

"I won't say a word mother." The younger girl replied and her mother pulled her into a brief embrace. "Go now, daughter. Mr. Boggs is expecting you." Her mother replied and Clary reached for the ring, twisting it.

She was greeted by a soft, fresh breeze flicking at her crimson locks. The scenery was magnificent. Fields went on as far as the eye could see and behind her, in the distance, she could see the outline of a forest. In front of her, on one of the nearer fields, she could see cows dotted around that looked like tiny white spots from this distance.

As she walked closer, she could see they were being called in and so followed them, sure they would lead her to her destination.

Clary was right. She found her way there, following the herd in until she was greeted by Mr. Boggs himself who was supervising those milking the cows. He was a large man with a bushy white beard. His skin was sun tanned and he wore a hat to shield the sun from his cerulean eyes.

"Found your way then?" He asked once he saw Clary in a thick country accent.

"Yes, sir. I followed your herd." He chuckled at her answer,and it was soft and wonderful. Clary could already tell this man was a good sort.

"You milked cows before?"

"A few times. I was taught when I was a few years younger, but I can learn quickly." She muttered nervously, hoping her inexperience wouldn't mean her being cast out and back to Alicante. The man surveyed her for a moment, eyes narrowing curiously. "You're very pale, girl. Sure you can handle the work?"

"I've just been inside a lot this past year... I'm sure I'll be fine with the work though, sir." Clary bit down on her lower lip, anxious about his answer. "I can show you, if you'd like?" He nodded at her now and showed her over to where five cows were stood in the shade. She could see a vacant cow at one end that she was to milk and three of the others were being milked by similar looking girls with pale blonde hair. She wondered a moment if they were sisters.

Clary perched on the stool next to the vacant cow at the end of the lot, rested the side of her face against it and began to work the udders so milk squirted out into the bucket beneath them. It had been a while since she'd milked a cow, but she remembered well how to do it.

"The cows are tough with milking today, I see." He noted after a short while of Clary being there. "It's because there's a new milkmaid among us, sir." One of the girls further down the line replied. "Perhaps you should go and get your harp, Mr. Herondale." She joked.

Clary's brows furrowed curiously and she turned to face the fifth cow at the other end once a voice spoke up, "I'm afraid that would probably have the opposite effect of what we want, Amelia." This made the girls giggle.

The boy stood now and moved around to the front of the cow to wash his hands in the bowl of water. He was handsome and tall with golden hair that flopped into aureate irises. His skin was tan and... Clary's mouth gaped as she noticed the black runes on them. _He's a shadowhunter? _

He perched on a nearby stool to dry his hands and flickered her glance up to Clary. The girl herself flushed under his glance and he flashed her a small smile. She simply pressed her cheek back to the cow and began pumping the milk out of it again as started a song, the rest of the girls joining in and singing to the cows.

* * *

That night while Clary was unpacking her things into the room she shared with the three other girls, who were in fact sisters, the muffled and tuneless sound of a harp could be heard through the wall next to them. One of the girls, Margaret her name was, noticed Clary's curious expression at the noise and told her. "That's Mr. Jace Herondale, Clary. Some rich boy here to learn agricultural skills. Says he wants to own his own farm some day."

Clary blinked at that. A shadowhunter male who wanted to mundane skills? How strange. "He's a handsome fellow. Too taken up with his thoughts to notice us three though." The oldest sister, Charlotte, sighed at her sisters words. Clearly they all showed fancy for this Jace.

The tuneless noises were still coming through the walls, making Amelia say, "I tell you...I love Jace Herondale with all my heart...But he still can't play that bloody harp." All the girls, including Clary laughed at that. Amelia had a point, his playing _was _awful.

It felt so good to laugh, Clary thought. That was the first time in over 10 months she'd laughed. It was so unfamiliar, yet so...Wonderful. She knew she was going to like it here.

She slept sound that night, and dreamed of all the wonderful things to come in her future. Ever since that awful day beneath the tree with Adrian Nightshade, she hadn't once been as happy and as peaceful as she felt now, and she hoped that feeling never left her again.

The next morning at breakfast, Charlotte was telling the people who worked on the farm about a ghost in a London hotel that haunts you while you sleep and carries her head in her hands. It made Clary laugh; the stories Charlotte came out with. "What do you think, Clarissa? Believe in ghosts?" Mr. Boggs asked.

"No, sir. But I do believe that when we die, we are still able to look over our families and make sure they're okay."

"Oh? How so?" Clary's head turned at the voice. It was Jace Herondale, who had looked up from his book in curiosity at Clary's words. The girl in question swallowed nervously and continued.

"Well, where I'm from the stars look so big and beautiful in the night time. Ever since I was just a little girl it has been my belief that the stars are our ancestors looking down on us." When she realised how childish the idea sounded, she muttered out, "It's just a silly fancy." Her eyes met the boys for a moment and he flashed her a smile, a nervous smile of her own creeping onto her lips in return.

"I think it's nice to have beliefs like that, Clarissa." He replied and her smile grew slightly before she realised they were not alone at the table, a blush burning her cheeks once she looked around to see everyone's eyes fixated on her. She glanced down at her breakfast until the chatter had picked up again before she risked a glance up to Jace through her lashes.

When she caught him already looking at her, another smile uncontrollably came to her lips and she wanted to look into those golden eyes forever. They were so magnificent and beguiling... But she was pulled away from her thoughts as a bowl of breakfast was accidentally tipped down the front of her dress due to the clumsy elbow of the one sat next to her, Margaret Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was going for a walk the following afternoon by the nearby river. Amelia had told her how beautiful and peaceful it was to go there and think. She had followed the sound of swishing water and eventually she had found her way. Amelia was not wrong; this place was stunning.

The river sparkled in the afternoon sunlight and trees provided shade. Wild flowers of yellows, blues and purples bloomed near the river and birds sang to Clary from the trees. She inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and furrowed her brows when the soft strumming of music hit her ears.

She followed the noise to a secluded area next to the river surrounded by boulders. It was well hidden, Clary thought. The girl lifted her skirts up slightly so she was able to step up onto one of the rocks. Below, Jace Herondale was perched on a tree stump practicing playing his harp.

At first, he seemed to be getting the hang of it but there was a moment where he played the wrong note and cursed in frustration, tossing the harp onto a nearby rock. It didn't break, only slid to a stop.

Clary couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the sight of him so frustrated. He glanced up at her with surprise and she gasped quietly, hurrying off the rock and beginning to walk to away. "Clarissa! Clarissa, wait." The boy called from behind her after grabbing his instrument and soon he was next to her, keeping pace with her quick strides.

She stopped dead and turned to him, cheeks flushing scarlet with embarrassment. "I-I wasn't spying... Amelia told me about the river so I was merely walking when I heard the harp and-"

"Clarissa, it's alright. You needn't be embarrassed." He cut her off. Jace's aureate irises were fixated on her own forest green ones, and she blushed once more under his intense gaze, internally hating how red the colour of her cheeks must be in comparison to her fair skin. "Would you like to come sit with me?"

After a moments hesitation, she nodded. Jace offered her his arm with a boyish grin on his lips and Clary took it with a grin of her own tugging the corners of her lips.

* * *

Jace had taken her to the secluded area by the river and Clary roamed the area with her gaze; It was _truly _magnificent here. Like something out of a mundane fairytale her mother had once read to her.

It stung her heart to think of Jocelyn. She missed Alicante, her parents; but most of all, she missed her old life. The life that was fun and carefree. She was just 17 years old. Too young to have such misfortune bestowed upon her. "Are you alright?" Jace snapped her away from her thoughts and she nodded, a shy smile forming on her lips.

Her glance flickered over him a moment, the inky black runes standing out against his pale skin. She bit her lip a moment before asking, "Tell me, Jace. What's a shadowhunter doing milking cows?"

The boy blinked at her in surprise and his mouth gaped, his words stuttering slightly. "Y-You know I'm a shadowhunter? How?"

"I'm from Alicante, too." She paused and showed him the ring on her finger. "You're a Morgenstern?" He asked with a brow cocked and she nodded. "The Morgenstern's are a very rich family. Why aren't you there instead of here?" Clary thought on his question a moment, contemplating telling him about Adrian and everything that had happened. _No. Remember what mother told you._ She thought.

"Just...Needed a change of scenery is all." She looked up at him through hooded lashes and added on, before he could say anything else, "Why don't they say anything about your runes? Mundanes can see them, can they not?"

"Ah, they can indeed." He replied. "But nobody's said anything about them. Therefore I haven't made up a lie to tell them." An amused smirk curved his lips and he flashed the girl a cheeky wink. She simply rolled her eyes in a playful manner in return. "I should go. The cows will be called in for milking soon." She said and her lips curved into a small smile.

"Very well..." He said, and his mouth opened and closed a few times as though he wanted to add something else. "What is it?" She asked. "Might I kiss your cheek?" The boy replied with a somewhat nervous bite of his lip and Clary was taken aback slightly.

"You may." She turned her face and her eyelids fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to her cheek, the simple touch sending shivers down her spine and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia and Margaret had forgotten to get up to bring the cows in for milking so had sent all the hands out with him to get them in. "This is the second time this is has happened!" He shouted at the girls as he ran.

The herd was grazing peacefully when everyone approached and began to scatter once they were there. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again." Margaret replied.

"Well if you can't get up to do it, I'll have to find someone else to."

"I'll do it." Both Jace and Clary shouted eagerly as made the suggestion.

"Very well. From now on, and will do it."

* * *

The three sisters were gazing out the window as Jace tossed a cold bucket of water over his heated form. Clary was sat on her bed, silently listening in to what the girls were saying. "God, I'd marry him in a heartbeat if I could." Amelia sighed, dazed by the glorious sight before her.

"There's no use being in love with him anymore, Amelia." Charlotte paused to whisper into the younger sisters ear, though Clary could still hear it. "His thoughts of the new girl." Her sing-song tone made Clary's cheeks burn with a blush. Margaret laughed at her words, and Amelia said, "Don't know why _you're _laughing, Maggie, I caught you kissing his shadow yesterday."

"What did you see her doing?" The eldest sister smirked at Margaret at her other sisters words and Amelia continued. "The other day, was standing near the barn and the shadow of his face came upon the wall close to Maggie, and she put her lips to the wall and kissed the shadow of his mouth."

Clary had to bite down on her lip hard to stifle the threatening giggle at that. "There's no harm in it!" Margaret protested. She sighed and glanced back out the window. "I'd marry him tomorrow if his heart wasn't set on Clary." This took Clary aback and she blinked in surprise, her back still turned to the girls as a small smile came to her lips, her heart jumping in her chest.

The feeling was gone as soon as it went though, for Amelia said, "He ain't going to marry any of us, or Clary. A rich gentleman marrying a milkmaid? It's a silly idea, and the sooner we get that in our heads, the better."

She was right. Thought Clary was from a rich family, she could never marry Jace for her past would no doubt catch up to her.

It was with that thought, and a heavy heart that she went to sleep that evening. When she awoke the next morning for her duty of bringing the cows in, she knocked gently at Jace's door to rise him from sleep. When there was no answer at first, she propped the door open slightly and glanced inside.

The boy in question was laid on his side, facing away from her, and he was naked except for a sheet covering his backside. Her eyes raked across his body, the old scars there and the inky black runes; some already fading away; the toned muscle in his back and arms rippling as he began to turn over in his sleep, the sheet slipping from him.

Before Clary could see him completely exposed, she ran from the room and quietly shut the door behind her, excitement bubbling inside of her and bringing a grin to her lips.

After she had composed herself, she tentatively knocked on the door, rousing him from his sleep.

* * *

Later on that day, had given the milkmaids and Jace the afternoon off and so the girls planned to go into the nearest town. Jace had already wondered off.

Once they reached the only road into town, Charlotte groaned in annoyance at the sight of the flooded road. It had been raining the night before and they hadn't thought about this happening. "Well what should we do now? There's no other way into town." Amelia whined. "I'm going back to bed then if we're not going into town." Margaret simply said and the girls began to turn away.

"Wait. Someone's there." Clary said, brows knitting together as she attempted to see the figure wading through the water towards them. When they had come close enough to see, Clary felt her heart skip a beat and she could hear the girls practically swooning behind her. Jace.

"I thought you ladies might need some assistance to the other side. Who's first across?" When all the girls looked at him in confusion, he added on, "I'm going to carry you to the other side."

At that, Charlotte stepped forward and grinned at the boy. He lifted her into his arms and carried her through the water. He returned and did the same to Amelia. While he was carrying Amelia, Margaret leaned into Clary and said, "By God, I'm going to kiss him. You wouldn't mind, would you? I know he favours you and all, but I've got to try."

When Jace had returned and picked Margaret into his arms, he flash Clary a grin. "Don't go anywhere."

The girl herself watched closely, waiting for Margaret to kiss Jace, but nothing happened. As he made his way back to Clary, she began to feel a nervous excitement brew in her stomach at the fact she was going to be so close to Jace. Over the past few days, though she hated to admit it, even to herself, she had pondered on what it would be like to be held by him.

She draped her arms over his shoulders once he came back for her and he gazed into her eyes a moment, a small almost shy smile on his lips. He smelt like mint and soil and wood. It was a nice smell, she thought. And he was so gentle, so kind, so different from the previous time she'd been this close to a man. "You seem worried." He noted, his pace slower than it had been with the other girls.

"I'm worried I may be a little too heavy for you. You must be tired after carrying us all."

"Clarissa, I carried them first so I could share a longer moment with you. I could never be too tired to carry you."

"But sir, they are much better women than I. All of them."

"Not to me, Clarissa." He paused his step as he spoke and wondered a moment if he should kiss her. _No._ He told himself. _Not yet._ Jace was sure by now he was falling for the girl, but she was so shy he was sure he'd scare her away. That and the fact 3 of his biggest admirers were watching the pair like a hawk.

Clary's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute in her chest, pounding against her ribs. "I hadn't expected something to happen like this so sudden." He whispered to her.

"Me neither. The water came up so fast." She flicked her glance to the flooded road a moment, resting it back upon Jace when he began walking again and chuckled out, "That's not what I meant, Clarissa."

"Please-" She replied, "Call me Clary."

He nodded and flashed her a broad and toothy grin that vanished once they reached the other side of the road. Both had hoped their moment would last an eternity, and now it was over, Clary felt a little sad. "Ladies. Enjoy your afternoon." Jace said and, after flashing Clary one last look, waded away through the water, Clary's eyes fixated on him until he was out of her vision.

"Here, I think someone's in love." Charlotte said in a sing-song tone, drawing out the last word and making Clary blush with embarrassment and turn to look at the girls. "Oh hush. Come on. We'll be late." Her tone was playful, a grin forming on her lips as the girls walked on.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Clary awoke to fetch Jace, there was no answer and so she shoved his bedroom door open, eyebrows knitting together when she found the room empty and the bed vacant.

She made her way to the dining room where the sisters and ' wife, Marian, were sat eating breakfast. "Does anyone know where is?" She asked of no one in particular. They all glanced up at her then, slight pity in each of their eyes.

The girl arched a brow in a curious manner, pleading with one of them to speak for clearly something was wrong. Margaret sighed sadly and spoke up. "Oh, Clary. I'm so sorry..." She paused and Clary blinked at her. _What's happened?_ She wondered. Clary padded over to an empty chair at the table next to Marian and urged Margaret, or anyone, to continue.

"Mr. Herondale has gone home for to visit his family." Marian spoke up. "..And his fiancée."

Clary's mouth gaped in surprise. "He has a_ fiancée_?"

"Not as such," The older woman continued, "But she is a high-born girl of his own rank. Isabelle Lightwood her name is; I believe her family is the one Jace lives with now his parents passed away."

The name seemed somewhat familiar, though Clary didn't dwell on thinking on it. Her heart had felt like it had been roughly squeezed in her chest at this news. Now that she had lost him, she realised she was in fact falling for the boy.

* * *

Jace pulled his horse to a stop as the familiar face of Isabelle Lightwood and he slid off in front of her. She had a book in hand and looked beautiful in her pale blue dress as she strolled through the village. When she saw Jace, her face lit up and she grinned at him. "Jace! You're home!"

"Izzy. It's good to see you." He replied, returning her grin. "Where are you headed?"

"Home, actually. Want to walk with me?"

The boy nodded and followed her towards the Lightwood mansion. They were shadowhunters, like himself, and had kindly taken him in a few years ago when his parents had died.

When they arrived, everyone was glad to see him and he received a few welcoming hugs. It felt good to be home, he thought. He had missed the madness of the Lightwood household while he spent time on the farm.

There was one face he didn't recognise though. It was a friend of his own best friend, Alec Lightwood. The man had tanned skin and appeared to be Asian. Jace would have thought him to be a mundane if it weren't for his cat-like golden-green eyes that sparkled even in the shade of the room. _Warlock._ Jace thought absently. "And you are..?"

"Magnus Bane. Friend of Alec's." Something flickered in his features as though the thought of being friends with Alec amused him. Jace simply nodded and turned to Maryse and Robert Lightwood, the parents of Alec, Isabelle and the youngest Lightwood child, Max. "May I speak with you?"

The pair nodded and guided him into Robert's study. There were two sofa's across from one another and Maryse and Robert perched on one, leaving the other to Jace. "What is it?"

Jace wasn't sure how to start. He knew what he had to say, but found it difficult to fathom the words. He took a deep, steadying breath and began. "I'm thinking of taking a wife."

"Well it's about time you married Isabelle." Robert laughed softly as he spoke and Jace shook his head, cutting his laugh short. "I'm sorry, but it's not Isabelle. It's a girl I met on the farm. She's-"

"A mundane?" Maryse chipped in, a disapproving brow cocking. "No, actually." Jace began. "Her name's Clarissa. She's a Morgenstern." Both people sat before Jace had surprise etching into their features. The Morgenstern's were richer than the Lightwood's, and the families were apparently close, or so Jace had heard.

"You met a fellow shadowhunter on a mundane farm? How peculiar." Robert said after a while, brows furrowing in curiosity.

"Yes," Jace replied, adding on, "And she is so very gracious, and kind and intelligent. She is incredibly beautiful too; more stunning than any woman I've ever laid eyes upon." His expression appeared almost dazed as he thought of the girl.

"But... Is she _pure_, Jace? Has she bedded any other man? I'll not have you marrying a common strumpet." Maryse's words angered Jace a little and he had to inhale a deep breath in order to reply calmly, "Of course. She is the very image of abstinence and purity, Maryse."

"Very well." Robert cleared his throat and stood, taking his wife's hand in his own as he did so. "Marry the girl. But we want to meet her."

Jace could not even attempt to hid the broad and jovial grin that took over his features, running a hand through his tousled hair and laughing out, "Of course! I'll bring her here soon."

* * *

The next morning, Jace got back on his horse and headed back to the farm. He visited Isabelle before he left to tell her of his love for Clary, and to apologise for not marrying her, but she actually seemed pretty happy about it. She must have been in love with another, Jace thought.

When he arrived back at the form, he tied up his horse and ran into the dining room. It was around lunch time so he was sure he'd find someone in there, hoping it would be Clary. He found Amelia sat on one of the wooden chairs picking at her food. "Amelia! Have you seen Clary?" He panted out.

"She's by the river I think, Mr. Herondale." The girl muttered in reply and Jace said a quick farewell before he hurried back out of the house and, breaking into a sprint, ran in the direction of the river.

He caught sight of her walking along the bank, looking dazed as though she was in a daydream, but her features also help a glum aspect to them. A twig broke underfoot and she turned, surprise in her peridot eyes. Jace allowed himself a moment to calm his breathing before he jogged over to her, an affectionate smile curving his lips.

"Mr. Herondale, I wondered where you'd-" Clary began, but she was cut off by an out-of-breath Jace.

"Clarissa, please, address me as Jace." He swallowed nervously and continued after a moment, "I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern. I can think of none better to have at my side than you, Clary. You who are so very beautiful, intelligent, virtuous and just all around perfect than you."

Clary's eyes began to sting and become moist with tears of happiness and she blinked them away, chest heaving with her accelerated pulse. "Be my wife, Clary." He added on in a soft and sweet tone.

The tears in her eyes were no longer happy ones as she knew what she must answer. She loved this boy, but if he knew her past... He could never accept her. His intense, golden gaze fixated on her and he nervously awaited her answer. She took a moment to steady herself before saying, "I cannot, Jace."

His expression fell now, brows knitting together. "What? Why? You love me, do you not?"

"With all my heart and I wish that I could be yours. But I cannot marry you." Clary sighed. Her heart plummeted in her chest, as did Jace's. "You love another?" He asked.

"Of course not! There is no other."

"Well then why do you refuse me, Clary?"

She could not bring herself to tell him the real reason. He'd already hate her so much already for denying him. "Your family, the Lightwood's, they would not like me much."

"That's what you're worried about? Clarissa, once they meet you, they'll love you almost as much as I. It's why I went home; to tell them of my plans to marry you."

"You have someone else. Isabelle." Her voice began to quiver as tears threatened to fall.

"Isabelle? She's a friend, Clary. I could never marry her." He paused to cup her face into his large hands, bending his frame so he could be closer to her face. "Please, Clary. You love me, so marry me. Let me bring you happiness."

_Happiness._ Clary thought. It was something she yearned for with all her heart. Happiness with Jace was so tempting, so alluring.

"Okay." She announced after a moment. "I will marry you, Jace."

The grin that spread across his features was infectious and Clary found herself giggling as he drew her into his arms. He sighed and laughed with relief, squeezing her gently before releasing her, aureate irises gazing down at her with love and affection.

They hesitated a moment before the two were locked up in a passionate kiss. It was a sweet kiss filled with happiness that Jace had longed for since he first laid eyes upon those lips.

Jace's arms snaked around her tiny waist to keep her to him and Clary slid her hands up his chest to tug lightly at his golden locks. In the moment, she had never been happier and maybe, she thought, just maybe- He'd still love her when she told him of her tragic past.

* * *

**_~ A short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Drop a review? ^◡^ ~_  
**


End file.
